


A World of Secrets

by MCJD931



Series: The World Trilogy [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Persona Series, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Persona 5, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-The Last Guardian, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCJD931/pseuds/MCJD931
Summary: It's a world of mysteries out there, and Artemis Fowl the Second is determined to uncover each and every one.After all, what else is a Genius to do to relieve his boredom?Except, he finds that he isn't so alone in his situation of knowing more than the general human populace, and he finds that some secrets aren't so secret after all...Part I of The World Trilogy
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru, Artemis Fowl II/Minerva Paradizo, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: The World Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686193
Kudos: 13





	1. Prelude: Artemis Fowl the Second

Artemis Fowl the Second's interest in the world's mysteries was piqued when someone not too far from his own age was shown on the news, apparently having discovered an entirely new civilization of magical creatures.

Frisk, an 18-year old human, a girl fresh out of adolescence, who seemingly had no extraordinary traits, had discovered an entirely new civilization of Monsters.

He was certain that there were more groundbreaking mysteries to be found, after all, just recently, a trend had hit Japan of criminals suddenly confessing their crimes and feeling guilt after being sent a card from the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

There were other, older, mysteries in Japan, too, such as the methods of murder undertook by a serial killer named Tohru Adachi, where the official statements didn't add up, yet, he freely admitted his own crimes, _long before the Phantom Thieves existed,_ and, of course, an even older mystery, the shady dealings of the Kirijo Group, and the sudden coma and miraculous recovery of an adolescent named Minato Arisato, who Artemis suspected was related to these shady dealings.

In America and Europe, there was strange inexplicable activity where stories would rapidly change and adolescents seemed to always be involved, though no one could explain how. But in several instances, one name came to mind: Percy Jackson, an American who made headlines for years, and seemed to always attract mysterious events.

All over the world, people had hazy memories of nightmarish events happening, such as a bleeding sky, a thirteenth hour in which the moon descended upon the earth, and void centered around Mount Ebbot eating at the world itself. These were attributed to Post-Trauma hallucinations due to the Great Techno-Crash, but nothing about that explanation added up, considering the dates of some of the therapy sessions and the memories themselves.

And of course, the recently surfaced mystery on why these Monsters haven't shown themselves before, and what exactly happened during Frisk's time in the underground caves whence the monsters came.

Artemis Fowl the Second could feel something beginning. He was determined to find out the truth behind many of these mysteries. After all, if someone like Frisk could uncover a civilization, why couldn't a genius uncover other, relatively smaller mysteries?

His first stop: Port Island, Japan. He'd be meeting with Mitsuru Kirijo under the guise of a business deal between the Fowls and the Kirijo Group, focused on collaboration to fight climate change.

But it wouldn't hurt to ask about her fiance's sudden recovery and the company's shady dealings... right?


	2. Prelude II - C-931

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within the dark confines of a strange organization, a true beast is born.

Scientists were no stranger to lack of funding and resources.

Especially when you worked for the Normalcy Association, which refused to use anything connected to any network in any way, and preferred physical items to electronics to hide from The People, and had to always keep itself on the down-low.

But that also meant an entirely new test subject was a welcome surprise, made even more sweeter by the fact that it was one of The People. An Elf by the name of "Grub Kelp." A childish-sounding name, to be sure.

But soon, he - or a part of him would be devoted to a greater cause.

Doctor Syntax, a council member of the Normalcy Corporation, had researched the idea of granting a human a fairy's magic. The exploits of Artemis Fowl proved that humans had the capacity for Fairy Magic, however, the bastard only had a limited supply. 

It was Doctor Syntax that drafted C-931's Organ Transplant. The idea was simple. Extract the magical organs of a Fairy, rework it a little, a transplant it into C-931.

They tested it on C-929, however, they soon realized that C-929 was bound to the rules Fairies had when using magic. 

With testing on C-930, they solved the puzzle, modifying the organ that it wouldn't be bound by Fairy rules. They even managed to connect their magic supply to Soul Magic, the kind Monsters used, which more relied on physical stamina, only requiring rest to recover their magic, rather then a ritual.

Like all their test subjects, they shot both of them when they had their results.

C-931, their perfect creation, would finally receive Fairy Magic.

C-931. A teenager around the age of 17, raised by Doctor Syntax to be the perfect weapon.

The Fairy Magic was the final key. They had designed his weapons, given him the Persona Nemesis, taught him how to use the power of his soul, and now, he would receive this power, and be complete.

It was an exciting day for the Association.

Soon, humanity would be rid of Monsters, Fairies, Shadows, even _Gods._

Soon, the world would once again become normal.

* * *

The transplant went off without a hitch.

C-931 opened his eyes.

"Father, did it go well?"

Syntax nodded. "Yes, my son."

Without warning, Syntax made a slight cut into 931's arm.

A black substance started to close the wound.

"No, 931. Use your new power."

Momentarily, 931 was confused, but comprehension dawned on his face, and the black substance stopped it's work.

 _ **Black**_ sparks started to wash over the wound, and when they disappeared, the skin was unblemished.

Syntax was intrigued. "Fairy Magic isn't supposed to be that color... interesting, it seems something about you is changing it..."

"Am I finished, Father?"

Syntax snapped back to reality. "Of course, son. It's time for you to set out on your journey. But first, we must take care of something."

* * *

"Doctor Syntax, the Fairy is awake." A passing worker informed the doctor.

"Good, just in time."

Grub Kelp was visibly frightened, but tried to put on a brave face.

"Mud Man, you don't know what you're dealing with. I am a legend among Fairy Kind, Corporal Grub Kelp-"

Syntax gave him a cold look.

"Your _kind_ shouldn't exist."

There was a gun nearby him, which he listlessly grabbed and fired, but instead of a bullet, a burst of black-purple energy was fired, which hit right into Grub's forehead.

"Trubs..." was the last word the Elf said before keeled over, dead.

Syntax faced 931, extending the handle of the gun to him.

"This gun can fire extensions of your soul's power. It is now yours to use."

A bronze knife was sitting near where Syntax had picked up the gun. He reached for it, and handed it to 931.

"That knife can also channel your soul's power, but it is made of Celestial Bronze, mixed in with normal steel. You'll have no trouble killing half-human freaks and those demons, but it will still work on everything else. It also has an ability to change between a full-on sword and a knife, should the need arise."

As if on cue, the blade seemed extend, and the hilt got slightly bigger to accommodate for the weight.

"Neat trick. What's my first mission?"

"Before we strike directly at the filth corrupting this world, you must become stronger. I've sent a few documents of information to your chip. You must seek out the soul fragments of W.D. Gaster, and absorb them. Then, you will make your grand debut to this world... by killing the Monster Ambassador, Frisk."


	3. Arc I: Silence and Misdirection - Evoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disappearance of Corporal Grub Kelp, in a frighteningly unknown way, leaves only one single clue.
> 
> An "Evoker" a device which can only be loosely traced to the Kirjo Group...
> 
> Man and Fairy may have to work together once again.

The sudden disappearance of a LEP Corporal had severe implications for Fairy civilization.

This was the third of a case where fairies sent to the surface would mysteriously disappear. Both cases before this, the fairies were found on the surface near major shuttleports, dead, but forensics found that their bodies had surgery. It seemed that whoever captured them extracted the part of fairy brains, commonly referred to with the unoriginal name, Magic Gland, that allowed them access to permanent fairy magic and coated their synapses, the one part of the brain that fairies have and humans lost.

It was almost a mockery. Even a goblin could figure out that there was a group of humans out there trying to give themselves magic by implanting the Magic Gland, as humans couldn't obtain fairy magic naturally without absorbing free-floating magics such as the ones found in magical constructs, and even those would expire when it was used all up. The only way to really obtain magic for a human was to surgically modify their brains to be able to restore their lost ability. And that required the parts they didn't have. So naturally, they killed the fairies after they were done, and dumped them near shuttleports to mock the fairy race.

Of course, this explanation left a few questions in the mouth of soon-to-be Major Holly Short.

"First off, what about HGH?"

HGH, or Human Growth Hormone, was shown by fairy researchers, and one instance of a fairy ~~Opal Koboi~~ implanting themselves with a pituitary gland, to cause one to lose the magic they held, as when it was used up, it would be forever gone.

"HGH doesn't actually disable magic. As you recall, Holly, there are only two natural inhibitors of magic, which you've experienced both. Animal Fat-" Holly shuddered at the thought, "- and dwarf spit. Opal Koboi was rapidly growing faster than any human or fairy to quickly look human, and it unintentionally knocked out her Magic Gland, as the fairy body wasn't built for such rapid growth, or even human bodies for that matter. Such fast growth and change will have side effects, and it just was to her misfortune, and possibly our fortune, that it was her magic. But a normal human? Even a human in a growth spurt wouldn't reach that dangerous level of growth." Foaly explained in his usual pompous way, pulling up a case file on the research done on Koboi when she was in prison after her _become a human and wipe out fairies_ plan.

Holly nodded. It made sense to her.

"So, what's our lead, and how will we save Grub before the same fate meets him?"

Foaly shook his head.

"Don't tell Commander Kelp this, but I don't think that's possible. These humans aren't like anything we've seen. No human has ever escaped my notice so easily, with the exception of _maybe_ Fowl."

 _Maybe_ for the centaur was almost certainly yes. He had pride, after all.

"However, we got a lead. A small, outlandish, and almost otherworldly lead."

Holly scoffed. "To humans, _we're_ outlandish. It can't be that bad."

Foaly gave her a serious expression. "Take the shock and disbelief of a human when they realize our existence. That's what you'll feel when I give you the information here."

And so, Foaly pulled out a small device. It looked like a human gun, but Holly could tell from first glance that it couldn't load ammo. It seemed to be a model gun, but there was something strange about it.

"This is what's called an Evoker. It was found near where Grub was last heard from. It seems like a model human gun, but it has a strange energy coming from it, nothing that can be read, but it exudes an aura, something that messes with peoples minds, somewhat. I did some investigating, and this device is the main weapon of a Japanese unit called the _Shadow Operatives._ How it works, and almost everything else about Evokers and Shadow Operatives, was seemingly avoided in transcripts and records."

"So there we go."

Foaly actually punched the table with his fist. "Oh, you'd think. But the place this was in Europe, far outside the reach of the Shadow Operatives, and it doesn't have the label the official stuff does. And the label isn't some shopping tag, it's engraved in the damn thing. This one's a knockoff, a copy used by another group."

"D'arvit. So that means we don't know anything. What do we do?"

"We get the assistance of the only person we can, of course."

"Who?"

"The only ally to The People who could question the Shadow Operatives directly, and the only other person who's investigating this same mystery as we speak. Artemis Fowl."


End file.
